Five Descendants from the Isle
by writingally2064
Summary: Mal, the daughter of the evilest fairy of all time, Evie the daughter of the most stuck up queen of all time, Jay the son of a thief and psychopath, Carlos the son of the craziest fashionista ever existed and Felicia, daughter of a greedy scheming bokor. The five of them figure out Auradon all together, five core together forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-posting a story that I deleted a while ago. It's a Descendants story from the beginning with an added character that I created. It's based off the first Descendants which is when I wrote it. I'll be posting every Saturday, until the end. Enjoy everyone :-)**

 ** _Overall Story Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the created character and some of the different plots._**

 _Once upon a time long, long ago, well… more like 20 years ago Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah so instead of a honeymoon Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up the all the villains and the sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off the the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. That is my hood, no magic, no wifi, no way out or so I thought Hang on your about to meet us but first this happened._

Prince Benjamin looked out the window towards the Isle of the Lost while the tailor took his measurements.

"How is going to be possible that you're gonna be crowned king next month, you're just a baby." King Beast exclaimed as he walked in with Belle holding his arm.

"He's turning sixteen dear." Queen Belle mentioned.

"Hey Pops." Prince Ben chuckled.

"Sixteen?! That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Beast spoke while taking off his glasses. Belle looked at him and scoffed.

"You decided to marry me at 28." Belle informed him holding a t shirt.

"Well it was either you or the teapot." Beast joked while giving his son a wink. Ben chuckled lightly and Belle rolled her eyes. "Kidding." Beast whispered.

"Mom, Dad," Ben began but was stopped by the tailor. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." Ben informed. Beast and Belle smiled.

"Go on son." Belle offered.

"I have decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance… to live here in Auradon." Ben responded. Belle was so shocked she dropped the shirt she was holding and both her and Beast stared at their son. "Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben offered.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast questioned.

"We start out with a few at first, the ones who need our help the most. I have already chosen them." Ben told his parents with a look of hope on his face.

"Have you?" Beast pushed with sarcasm in his voice.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle reminded him and Beast calmed down a little.

"Who are their parents?" Beast pushed even more.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier and Maleficent." Ben informed afraid of his parents reactions. The tailor squirmed at the mention of Maleficent's name and quickly left the room.

"Maleficent!" Beast roared. "She is the worst villain in all the land!" he roared louder.

"Dad just hear me out." Ben tried.

"No I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." Beast roared again.

"Father, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? They haven't done anything wrong!" Ben mentioned.

"I guess their children really are innocent. Don't mess up." Beast warned his son. Ben nodded and looked at his mom.

"Well done, son." Belle boomed and fixed his blazer, Belle was ecstatic that his son could convince Beast to allow this. Then Ben's parents left the room and Ben looked back out to the island one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

On the island, a young girl with short purple hair. She was wearing purple leggings with spikes on them. A black shirt and a jacket with a mixture of purple and green on it. On the back was her mother's signature symbol. She was wearing black boots on her feet. This was Maleficent's daughter Mal. Mal was finishing up a spray painting of Maleficent's symbol with the words 'Long Live Evil.' on it.

" _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil, and that makes me glad._ " Mal sang and bumped shoulders with two civilians and then walked away.

Not to far from Mal, a long haired boy, wearing leather blue jeans and a leather jacket with a mix of blue, red and yellow and his father's symbol on it, and he was wearing black work boots. This was Jay. Jafar's son. Jay climbed down a ladder.

" _A dirty no good down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home._ " he sang and walked away.

On another part of the island, was another young girl with long straight hair that goes down to her tailbone, which was in a braid. She was wearing black leggings, with a magenta tulle skirt. She had on a purple leather vest and leather magenta crop top. On the back of her jacket was her father's symbol. She was wearing black flats. This was Felicia, Dr, Facilier's daughter.

" _They call me greedy, they call me shady. I say I'm charismatic and intelligent._ " she sang. Felicia found Jay standing there so she walked up behind him and tried to scare Jay but it didn't work out and Jay starting chasing Felicia.

Near the outside cafeteria, a blue haired girl walked up on the table. She was wearing spiderweb like leggings, a blue leather skirt. She had on black wedges and was wearing a blue leather jacket with long sleeves. On the back of her shirt was her mother's symbol. This was Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter.

" _So I've got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love._ " she sang and went between the bars while a guy stared at her, so Evie gave him a charming wink and left.

By a building a young boy with white and black hair came out of the building. He was wearing black and white shorts with black boots. His leather jacket had red sleeves and one side was white and the other was black. On the back was his mother's symbol. This was Carlos, Cruella De Vil's son.

" _They think I'm callous A low life hood I feel so useless_." he sang while grabbing a bandana out of a man's pocket and taking a young girl's apple and eating it. Then threw the apple back to her.

" _Misunderstood_." The group of villous teens yelled. Mal, Evie and Felicia met up in an alleyway. While Carlos disturbed sleeping civilians and Jay was on the roof.

" _Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all, welcome to my wicked world, wicked world._ " They sang and turned right.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core_ " The teens sang. All of the teens met up in front of a gate that led to where people were doing their laundry and carrying bags. The teens opened up the gate and messed up what the people were doing. Pushing people in the ground, destroying clean laundry and making people get mad. The teens picked up some nearby pipeline poles and started banding bins and the side of a tunnel. The group split up again. Mal walked into what looked like a market.

" _Call me a schemer call me a freak. How can you say that I'm just unique._ " she sang passing a woman with a crystal ball and drawing a big M on a sheet then pulling it back revealing a fully dressed man in a bathtub. She shrugged and ran off.

" _What, me? a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?_ " Jay sang. Jumping in front of a table and grabbing various objects putting them in his pockets.

" _I may be a shadow girl, just like a daddy's girl but I see no harm to that._ " Felicia sang while standing in the sun to reveal a shadow and scaring people. She laughed and ran off.

" _So I'm a misfit, So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart a made you hurt?_ " Evie sang, while walking through a bunch of scarves. She grabbed a scarf off of a guy and pulled it off making him turn around, she gave that charming look and walked off.

" _The past is past, forgive forget, the truth is…_ " Carlos sang, while kicking over people's food and angering a lady then jumping on a moving wagon.

" _You ain't seen nothin yet!_ " All 5 teens shouted. The girls met up in the alleyway again. While the boys were swinging on a long pole.

" _Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all, welcome to my wicked world, wicked world._ " The girls sang in unison. Everyone met up in a big open area. And broke out into a big flash mob. Mal smiled and blew the hair out of her face after they finished the song Mal walked over to a child in a wagon and stole the lollipop from the child and held it up in the air making everyone erupt in cheers. Everyone was happy. Jay walked over to Felicia and put his arm around her waist. Because he did this Felicia grabbed his face and kissed him. Love was one of the things that were forbidden on the Isle. But it's something that the teens do. They break rules even if they are for the good of evil. Evie walked over to where Carlos was standing and gave him a little scare, then she laughed and did it again. Mal just watched her friends and smiling. Then everyone except for the teens ran away like 'scared little puppies' like Cruella would say. Jay and Felicia stopped their make out session and Evie stopped scaring Carlos. And Mal rolled her eyes. Mal turned around to see four of her mother's goons.

"Hi Mom." Mal said with a smirk. Maleficent pushed her goons to the side, and walked out in front of Mal. The goons went on the outside of the kids.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent frowned.

"It's from a baby." Mal reassured her mother and held the lollipop up.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent snarled. She licked the lollipop and then help id under her arm for a good 10 seconds and told one of her goons to give it back to the 'dreadful creature.'

"Mom!" Mal groaned.

"It's the deets Mal. Your learn. At your age I was cursing entire kingdoms. I'm just trying to teach you how… to be ME!" Maleficent told her daughter.

"I know." Mal sighed.

"Oh there's news." Maleficent yelled and moved her scepter to her right hand. "I buried the lead." She yelled again. Maleficent stood up straight getting ready to tell the news. "You all have been chosen to go to a new school… In Auradon." Maleficent exclaimed. Everyone tried to run away except for Mal but the goons grabbed them. Carlos was struggling to get out of their grip. Evie was kicking her legs. Since Felicia liked getting what she wanted so she tried everything she could to get away but failed in the end. And Jay he just didn't care.

"What? I am not going to some boarding school filled with prissy pink princess." Mal exclaimed.

"And a perfect prince." Evie dreamed but when she got looks from the group she added a disgusted face.

"I don't do uniforms unless it's leather feel me?" Jay voiced.

"I can't do any of my tricks in Auradon. Or can I?" Felicia asked herself.

"I hear they allow dogs in Auradon and mom says they are vicious rabid pack animals." Carlos uttered. Jay went up behind Carlos and made a barking sound and scared Carlos. Jay laughed and walked back over to Felicia.

"Yeah. I agree. We are not going mother." Mal concluded.

"Your thinking small pumpkin!" Maleficent exclaimed. "It's all about world domination!" she exclaimed. "Knuckleheads!" she yelled and the goons herded the teens back to where they lived.


	3. Chapter 3

"You will go, you will find fairy godmother's wand and bring it back here. Easy as pie." Maleficent demanded.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked her mother

"Thrones. For everyone, just to be nice." Maleficent admitted"Don't you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked her daughter.

"Yeah. I mean who doesn't" Mal shrugged.

"Good. So with that wand I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will." Maleficent shouted.

"Our will." The Evil Queen corrected her while filing her nails.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent reassured them.

"And if you refuse you will be grounded for the rest of your life Mally." Maleficent threatened her daughter.

"What? Mom!" Mal shouted but before she could finish Maleficent snapped her fingers and the mother and daughter began a staring contest with their green eyes glowing. Mal finally caved in.

"Ugh. Fine." Mal grumbled.

"I win!" Maleficent boomed.

"Evie!" The Evil Queen called for her daughter. Evie rushed over to her mother's side and sat down in front of her. "My little Evilette in training. You go find yourself a prince with a big castle, a mother in law wing, and lots of mirrors." The Queen exclaimed which made Evie giggled but was soon stopped by her mother because it causes wrinkles. Maleficent groaned

"I am not letting my Carlos go. I would miss him too much" Cruella said.

"Really Mom?" Carlos asked her.

"Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet." De Vil said and put her leg in Carlos' arms.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Carlos mumbled.

"Oh Carlos they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella mentioned. Carlos looked right at Maleficent and told her that he wasn't going. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"And I need Felicia to stay here and do her tricks. That's what gets us stuff." Dr. Facilier demanded.

"And Jay can't go he has to stock the shelves." Jafar explained then her turn to Ja asking what he scored. Jay took all of the things from his pockets and gave them to his father. The last one was a lamp and the thief dropped everything he had in his hand and started rubbing the lamp.

"Dad… Dad I already tried." Jay told his father. Jafar threw the lamp back at his son frowning. This made the evil fairy slap her hand to her head.

"Evie is not going anywhere until we fix up this unibrow." The queen said. Evie's hand raised immediately to her eyebrows squealing.

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names. For 20 years I have searched for a way off this stupid island. For 20 years they have robbed us from our revenge… on Snow White and her horrible little men…" Maleficent pointed out.

"Ow." The Evil Queen frowned. Evie touched her mother's arm in comfort knowing how much she hates Snow White.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Maleficent yelled walking over to Jafar.

"I will…" Jafar began but was stopped by his son.

"Revenge on Naveen and that stupid little firefly!" Maleficent yelled walking over to Dr. Facilier, who in response ripped the the deck of cards he was holding with one tear and dropped them on the floor, making Felicia bend down and pick up the cards.

"Revenge on every sneaky little dalmatian that escaped your claws." Maleficent yelled again walking over to Cruella De Vil.

"But they didn't get the baby, they didn't get the baby." Cruella blabbed playing with the plush dog on her shoulder and getting a look of disgust from Carlos.

"And I, the evilest of them all will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince too." Maleficent growled. Mal looked at her mother with sympathy but quickly took it back before she noticed it. "Villains!" Maleficent yelled, making Mal jump a little.

"Yes?" The 4 other villains asked.

"Our day has come!" Maleficent continued.

"Hmmm." The queen agreed. Maleficent sat on the queen's lap.

"E.Q. Give her the magic mirror!" Maleficent demanded. The Evil Queen took a small hand held mirror out of a little bag and handed it to her daughter.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie questioned.

"Well it isn't what is used to be, but neither are we." The queen reassured her daughter. "It will help you find things." The queen told her daughter.

"Like a prince?" Evie asked getting excited.

"Like my waistline." The queen stated.

"Like the magic wand. Hello!" Maleficent reminded.

"Hello." the queen said.

"Facilier, give her the book of tricks!" Maleficent demanded. Dr. Facilier turned to a desk and picked up a book and handed it to his daughter. Felicia opened it and the entire book was blank.

"Why is it blank?" Felicia asked her father.

"It will show up once you are in Auradon." her father told her. Felicia nodded and set the book back down.

"My book! EQ my book!" the evil fairy yelled. The queen pointed to the freezer. "Ah. Come darling." Maleficent called and Mal scurried over to her mother. Maleficent tried opening the freezer, but couldn't accomplish such a simple task yet she could destroy towns. "EQ!" Maleficent yelled. The queen got up and opened the freezer. Maleficent reached in and grabbed a book, but tossed it around in her hands due to the freezing temperature. Then the fairy handed the book to her daughter. "It doesn't work here but it will in Auradon." The fairy told her daughter. Mal nodded and set the book down on a stool. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked the queen.

"Like it was yesterday." the queen replied.

"Now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent told the children. Then you could hear a car horn.

"They're here. Go pack quickly too." The queen demanded. The kids grabbed a bag a scurried around grabbing what they needed.

"Who is the fairest of them all?" the queen asked her daughter.

"Me." Evie stated.

"Ah!" The queen yelled.

"You." Evie corrected herself. She got up and walked outside with her mother following.

"Felicia. Remember, use your tricks, use your intelligence, use your charm, use your shadows." The bokor reminded his daughter.

"TICS" Felicia responded. She grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Son recite our mantra." Jafar demanded.

"There is no team in I." the father and son spoke.

"Now you are making me tear up. Go." Jafar demanded. Jay grabbed his bag and walked out.

"The fate of the world rests on your shoulders, don't blow it." Maleficent told her daughter and pushed her out the door and Maleficent went to the balcony. The group of teens put their bags in the car. Jay wanted a gold piece from the front of the car so he took off his hat and stole the gold piece then got in the car. Felicia looked back at her father and the looked to the ground that showed a shadow of herself, sighed and went into the car next to Jay. Cruella was yelling for her son to come back but Carlos was running away. Evie climbed in the car after Carlos. Last was Mal, she looked once more at her mother who was staring right at her. Mal got into the car.

"The eagles have landed." the driver whispered into his shoulder.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar yelled.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella yelled.

"Bring home some shadows!" Facilier yelled.

"Bring home a prince!" The queen yelled. And the limo drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay and Carlos looked in front of them and saw a boat load of candy. The boys started grabbing as much candy as possible. Felicia took a lollipop, and Mal grabbed a lollipop that looked like rocks. Evie looked in her mirror and started fixing her makeup. After she was done with her makeup Evie tried to apply blush to Mal.

"You are looking a little washed up. Let me help." Evie offered.

"No. I'm plotting." Mal told her.

"Well it isn't very attractive." Evie responded. Carlos tapped Jay's shoulder showing a Reese's.

"Dude, try this, it's salty like nuts but sweet like, I don't know what." Carlos told him.

"Let me see." Jay demanded. Carlos opened his mouth to show a chewed up Reese's. Jay punched his shoulder and took the candy out of Carlos' hand. He tasted it and nodded.

"Look!" Felicia shouted pointing out the window showing the limo going on the broken bridge.

"It's a trap!" Evie yelled. The group of teens yelled and Mal played with a nearby remote trying to figure something out. Then a magical bridge appeared and the group calmed down. Mal knocked on the window and asked the driver is a button opened made the barrier open and he said no then put the window back up.

"Okay. Nasty, I like that guy." Mal announced and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mal, can you use your magic to shrink this?" Felicia asked the fairy. Mal nodded and took out her book.

" _Shrink it down to to fit in writing ink._ " Mal recited and pointed to the box of Reese's. The box shrunk down and Felicia put it in the inside of her pocket. Felicia took out her father's book and flipped through it. There was so many tricks in it. Some were spells that you could do tricks with and others were just regular tricks but ones that no one in Auradon could do.

" _Rig my finger, so I can shock and let it linger._ " Felicia recited, the was a tingling in Felicia's finger. She smiled.

"Carlos." Felicia interrupted them stuffing their faces with candy. "Give me your hand." she demanded. Carlos was hesitant but he did anyway. Felicia tapped his arm with her pointer finger and Carlos jumped. Everyone in the group was watching and started laughing.

"Ow. That was mean Feli." Carlos whined. They looked out the window and saw a group of band people playing, herded crowds welcoming their arrival. The car stopped in front of the band and the driver opened the door. Carlos and Jay tumbled out of the limo. Carlos fell onto the floor with Jay still standing up pulling cloth

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos screamed. And everyone got quiet and the band stopped playing.

"Cause you want it!" Jay yelled.

"No!" Carlos yelled

"Give it to me!" Jay yelled and stepped on him.

"Ow!" Carlow whined

"Let go!" Jay yelled. Felicia got out of the car and laughed at their behavior. Evie got out next and twirled around. Last to come out was Mal, who realized that there were people in front of them.

"Guys, Guys! We have an audience." Mal scolded. Carlos and Jay realized this and Jay hoisted Carlos to his feet.

"Just cleaning' up." Jay reassured.

"Leave it like you found it, and by that I mean just leave it." a lady informed. Jay and Carlos put what they had in their hands back into the limo but Felicia didn't. Carlos glared at her and Felicia took the candy out of her pocket and various things that were small and threw them in the limo.

"Hello foxy." Jay declared and walked up in front of a girl. Felicia made a apple appear in her hand. "Name's Jay." he declared again. Felicia threw the apple at Jay's head and it hit him. Jay turned around and looked at Felicia. He walked back over and put an arm around Felicia's waist.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am fairy godmother headmistress." The fairy informed and bowed.

"The fairy godmother? As in bibbidi, bobbidi, boo?" Mal questioned.

"Bibbidi, bobbidi, you know it." Fairy godmother answered.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkly wand." Mal mentioned.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future.'" The fairy voiced.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben announced.

"Prince Benjamin." the girl interrupted. "Soon to be king." she said.

"You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Evie smiled walking up in front of Ben.

"The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you." the girl mentioned. Evie frowned and back away.

"This is Audrey." Ben introduced.

"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend." Audrey corrected grabbing Ben's hand, "Right Benny Boo?" Audrey asked. Ben chuckled lightly.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." the fairy explained and left. Ben walked up to Jay first.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me…" Ben began. Instead of getting a hand shake he got a punch in the shoulder. "Meet you all." Ben finished. He walked to Felicia. "This is a momentous occasion…" he continued and shook Felica's hand. Felicia touched his wrist with her finger and he jumped. Felicia smirked and Ben rubbed his wrist and moved to Mal. "and one that I hope will go down in history…" he continued and moved to Carlos, shook his hand and licked his finger because chocolate got on it. "Mmmh? Chocolate?" Ben asked. He moved to Evie. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." Ben finished.

"Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal interrupted.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal told him.

"Well, so much for my first impression." Ben sighed.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's aurora. Sleeping…" Audrey confessed.

"Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal interrupted.

"Water under the bridge." Audrey suggested.

"Totes!" Mal agreed. And they both started laughing carelessly

"So how bout that tour?" Ben clapped and they all turned around. And headed towards the building. "Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben explained. He clapped his hands twice and the statue of King Beast in human form turned into his beast form. Evie and Mal jumped a little, Felicia hid behind Jay and Carlos jumped into Jay's arms. Ben looked back at him. "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben informed. Carlos got down from Jay's arms and Felicia came out from behind Jay and Jay put his arm around Felicia's waist.

"Does he shed much?" Mal joked.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben told her. No one could tell if he was serious or joking. They walked inside the building.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked Ben.

"Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben explained.

"Who happened to be kings and queens." Felicia added.

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Ben agreed. Over on the left a teen boy dressed in band clothes was coming down the stairs with a clipboard in his hand. "Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to…" Ben informed.

"Ask Doug." Audrey interrupted. The soon to be king and princess left.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and... Heigh ho." Doug spoke then he noticed Evie. Evie walked up to him.

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." Evie introduced, Doug stared at her for a little and then got back into the real world.

"Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101." Doug told them.

"Let me guess…" Mal started.

"New Class?" Felicia finished. Doug nodded.

"Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal demanded and they went up the left staircase.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and…" Doug started while the teens came down the staircase and went up the other side.

"Sneezy." Carlos finished for him and followed the group.

 **Okay, what do you think of this so far? What do you think of Felicia's character? Comment and leave me some reviews!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls walked into their room and were disgusted. The light was coming in through the windows brightly. The curtains were light pink. The beds were four poster. The sheets were all pink. There was a desk and 3 dressers. The closet was walk in and there was a big bathroom.

"This is so amazing…" Evie begun.

"Gross." Mal told her.

"I know right, amazingly gross." Evie corrected.

"We have 2 choices, cover the stupid windows or re decorate with a little magic." Felicia suggested.

"Magic." Mal started. "Let me find a spell." Mal told them. She got out her book and looked for a spell.

" _Change this room to fit our taste, and don't let the stuff go to waste._ " Mal recited. The entire room changed. Each bed is fit to the girls taste and looked amazing. The girls decided to head to the boys room and Mal cast a spell to show a map so they know where the boys' room is. They walked into the room. Felicia went over to Jay and helped him do whatever he is doing.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked them.

"It's called stealing." Felicia told her.

"So what's the point?" Mal asked them again.

"Well, Mal it's like buying whatever you want. Except it's free." Jay explained picking up a computer and closing it.

"So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal suggested.

"You sound just like your mom." Evie told her checking her mirror then putting it away.

"Thank you." Mal thanked and turned to Jay.

"You do it your way and we will do it our way." Felicia told her.

"Die Suckers!" Carlos screamed while holding controllers and standing in front of a big TV. "Jay come check this thing out." Carlos told him.

"Keep packing babe." Jay told Felicia, who nodded and kept packing. Jay walked over to where Carlos was and took the controllers from him and started playing. "Man this is awesome!" Jay exclaimed.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you why we are here?" Mal asked.

"Fairy godmother blah, blah, blah, magical wand blah, blah, blah." Jay stated staring into his game.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Mal began. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mal. "To prove that we are mean, and evil and vicious and rotten." Mal finished. Mal sat down at the table and Evie sat next to her. Felicia sat on the other side of the table. Jay and Carlos stood around them. "Evie mirror." Mal demanded. Evie took out her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand where does fairy godmother's wand...stand?" Evie asked her mirror. The mirror showed the wand.

"There it is!" Felicia yelled. "Zoom out." she told Evie.

"Magic mirror not so close, closer, closer…" Evie told her mirror.

"Can I go back to my game now? I'm on level three." Carlos asked.

"Stop!" Jay yelled.

"It's in a museum." Mal stated. Carlos went to Jay's bed and took the computer. He typed in the address to the museum.

"Do we know where that is?" Felicia asked.

"2.3 miles from here." Carlos told them, closed the computer and went back to his game.

"Let's go!" Mal commanded. They left the room but Carlos was still in the room.

"Carlos!" Jay yelled.

"Coming!" Carlos yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

The 5 teens ran around the building.

"E. Check your mirror." Felicia told Evie.

"Why is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, and hey while your at it see if you can find the wand?" Mal asked.

"Yeah sure." Evie told her. "Follow me." Evie told them. The group followed Evie to the main entrance. The group saw a security guard and when the guard turned his head to the door the teens got out of sight. They went back when the guard turned back around.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked Mal.

"Yeah, it's kind of dorky." Carlos agreed.

"It's magic it doesn't have to look scary. _Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger._ " Mal started.

"Impressive." Jay announced with sarcasm.

"Yeah I got chills." Carlos agreed also with sarcasm.

"Okay, ya know what? _Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep._ " Mal finished. The guard stood up and pricked his finger. He got sleepy and fell asleep right next to the wheel. "Not so dorky now is it." Mal teased. Felicia tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back. I got this." Jay promised.

" _Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick._ " Mal recited quickly. The doors opened just as Jay was jumping up and about to kick the door but instead land on his butt. The group laughed. The girls passed by him and Carlos tried to help him up but was pushed off by Jay. They ran up the stairs following Evie. They stopped in a gallery showing all of the villains.

"Mommy?" Evie asked staring right at her mother.

"Killer." Jay stated looking at his father.

"Shadows." Felicia whimpered looking at the the scary shadows of his father's.

"I am never forgetting Mother's Day again." Carlos implied looking at his mother. Mal was staring right at her mother.

"Well wand's not here let's go." Jay stated. Everyone but Mal left.

" _Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be, Mother. Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night, Mother. Tell me what to do…_ " Mal sang.

"Mal come on!" Evie yelled.

"Don't be serious darling. I'm sorry. _I was once like you, my child Slightly insecure Argued with my mother, too Thought I was mature But I put my heart aside And I used my head Now I think It's time you learned What dear old mama said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor but when you're evil, doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten And mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can. Clawed my way to victory. Built my master plan. Now the time has come, my dear for you to take your place. Promise me You'll try to be An absolute disgrace. Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal And cool? And when you grab that wand. That's when your reign begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins? Don't you wanna be heartless And hardened as stone? Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone? This is not for us to ponder. This was pre ordained you and I shall rule together. Freedom soon regained. Mistress of the Universe powerful and strong. Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along?_ " Maleficent sang.

" _Now we're gonna be evil, It's true Never gonna think twice And we're gonna be spiteful._ " the mother and daughter sang together.

" _Yes, spiteful, that's nice In just an hour or two, our future's safe and sure. This mother/daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free. Then you should thank your lucky star. That you were born the girl you are. The daughter of an evilicious queen like me!_ " Maleficent sang.

"Mal come on. We found the wand." Evie told her. Mal turned around and followed Evie. They went down and the wand was in what looks like a barrier. Jay reached out to touch it.

"Jay don't!" Felicia yelled. Jay shrugged his shoulders and touched it anyways. It set off an alarm and made Jay bounce back.

"A force field and a siren? Little excessive." Mal stated.

"Let's go!" Evie yelled. The group of teens ran back upstairs. Carlos tried taking off the alarms. The phone rang.

"Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, I'm 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus." Carlos told whoever was on the phone and hung up. Then the alarm stopped.

"Carlos!" Mal yelled.

"Your welcome!" Carlos yelled. The group left the museum.

"Thanks a lot Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this was a day late! Busy busy Saturday and my phone died. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

Evie and Mal were sitting at the table, with Evie carelessly paying attention and Mal drawing on a paper. Felicia was sitting on a table right in front of Evie and Mal with her legs up on the desk. Carlos and Jay were sitting at their own table across from Evie and Mal's table.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, a, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or d, carve out its heart?" The fairy godmother asked in their Redimal Goodness Class. Evie raised her hand. "Evie" the fairy called.

"What was number two?" she asked.

"Oh ok. Anyone else? Mal how about you?" the fairy asked.

"C, give it a bottle." she answered, looking up from her drawing of the magic wand.

"Correct again." Fairy Godmother told her.

"You are on fire girl." Carlos told Mal.

"Yeah how do you do it?" Jay asked Mal.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal stated like it was obvious.

"Oh… That makes so much sense." Evie told herself.

"Oh." Carlos and Jay said.

"How did you guys not figure that out?" Felicia asked them and rolled her eyes. Just then a girl with a short brown hair walked in. When she passed she squeaked.

"Oh. Hello dear one." Fairy Godmother boomed.

"Hi you need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation." the girl told her mother then handing a clipboard to her and looking back at the villains.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane right?" The fairy asked. Mal studied the little girl and elbowed Evie who looked up from her mirror. Felicia was amused at how scared she was of them. Jay chuckled at the girl and Carlos stared at her.

"Mom. No!" Jane squealed.

"It's okay darling. This is everyone." Fairy Godmother reassured her.

"Hi." Jane told them. Felicia looked her right in the eye.

"Boo!" Felicia scared. The girl squealed again.

"That's okay don't mind me. As you were." Jane told them and left the room again. Felicia and Jay laughed. THe fairy godmother cleared her throat.

"Let's continue." she began. "You find a vial of poison. Do you, a, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple?..." Evie giggled "Or c, turn it over to the proper authorities?" The fairy finished. Everyone except for Mal put their hands up. Carlos and Jay started fighting over whose hand would stay in the air and in the end Jay won. And the godmother called on him.

"C. Turn it over to the proper authorities." he answered.

"Hey I was gonna say that." Carlos admitted. Then the boys started arguing again and ended up on the table.

"Boys! Boys!" The fairy yelled. The boys stopped. "I will encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field. And also while I'm at it Felicia, Prince Ben signed you up for cheerleading because you are know for being more active than the rest of the girls." Fairy Godmother informed. Evie and Mal starting laughing hysterically at Felicia. The boys tried objecting with the headmistress, but in the end gave up.

"I am not doing a stupid sport with a whole bunch of stuck up princess!" Felicia yelled.

"It will be good for you Felicia." The headmistress explained. Felicia rolled her eyes.

Out in the tourney field Jay and Carlos were getting ready to try out, and on the sidelines Felicia was standing in a cheerleading outfit holding pom poms and her hands on her hips.

"Alright. Felicia if you want to be on this team, let's see what you got." Audrey told her. "And try your best. They probably didn't have any cheerleading on the Isle so do what you can." she reassured Felicia. Felicia was capable of a lot more than Audrey thought. Felicia nodded. She threw her pom poms to the side. First she put her leg above her head and spinned. Then she went into a regular spin. She ran and started with 5 cartwheels without stopping. She turned around and faced the group. She did 2 aerials and 2 roundoffs. When Felicia got back in front of the group she did a handstand. Then spread her legs apart like scissors and landed on the ground in a full split. Felicia was no where near being out of breath like most people would after doing what she just did. She earned a round of applause from the group even Audrey.

"You have earned my respect. How would you like to be on the team?" Audrey asked her. Felicia looked over at Jay and he was looking at her. Jay winked at her and nodded. Felicia looked back at Audrey.

"Sure as long as I can be a flyer." Felicia suggested and held out her hand.

"Deal." Audrey agreed and shook Felicia's hand. The group started working on routines.

"Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter." The coach of the tourney team demanded

"Right, coach!" Taylor yelled

"Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on." The coach yelled at Carlos

"Kill zone? Wha…?" Carlos wandered and walked to the side.

"Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands." The coach told him. CArlos obeyed. The coach blew his whistle and Jay ran up to the ball and started charging through people without a care and kept reciting his father's mantra in his head. He was charging right a carlos who was standing right in clear sight.

"Ahh! Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No! Ahh!" Carlos screamed and ducked putting his shield in front of him and laying down. Jay jumped on top of the shield and shot the ball into the net.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!" Jay congratulated himself.

"Who is this guy?" Chad asked.

"You! Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son." The coach told Jay then he turned to Carlos. "Ever thought about band?" he asked Carlos. Jay laughed.

"I'll work with him coach." Ben reassured his coach.

"All right. Let's run that again." the coach yelled. And the team got into positions.


	8. Chapter 8

It was another day at Auradon Prep. Last night, Mal worked on her magic and Felicia made her father's pink potion and Evie was working on making outfits.

"Those kids are trouble." Chad told Ben coming to the balcony of the school where the lockers are.

"Come on Chad. Give them a chance." Ben tried. Audrey grabbed Ben's hands and held them.

"No offense, Benny Bear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." Audrey explained gesturing to Mal who was standing at her locker with Evie and Felicia standing with her.

"I think you are wrong about them." Ben told them. Audrey sighed and pulled down her sunglasses.

"See ya later man." Chad clapped Ben's shoulder and walked away with Audrey. Ben turned around and walked over to the villainous trio of girls.

"Hey." Ben spoke.

"Hello." Evie voiced first.

"Yeah whatever." Felicia grumbled. She wasn't really liking it here right now.

"How was your first day." Ben asked the girls.

"Super." Mal pointed out.

"You know you should really take this art off the locker and put it in the art room. I could sign you up." Ben suggested. Mal sighed and looked at Jane who was passing by then looked at Felicia giving her their secret look. That said, 'Tell em off' so Felicia did exactly that.

"That wouldn't be very fun for her Benny Boo." Felicia joked. The three girls walked and followed Jane into the bathroom. When Jane saw the girls she looked terrified.

"Hi! It's Jane right?" Mal asked her. Jane nodded.

"I've always loved that name. Jane!" Felicia mentioned.

"That's cool." Jane whispered and tried to walk away but was stopped by Evie.

"Wait! Don't go!" Evie began and walked in front of her. "I guess we were hoping to make a friend. But I guess you have all the friends you need though right?" Evie finished.

"Hardly." Jane informed the girls and walked backwards to face the girls.

"Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality." Felicia stated. "Can I use my potion?" Felicia whispered to Mal.

"Be my guest." Mal whispered back. Felicia pulled a vial out of her pocket.

"Here Jane. I promise you it will not hurt you. This makes an image out of some of the things you are thinking. I promise." Felicia stated and handed it to Jane. Jane was hesitant but drank it anyway deciding to trust the teens. I puff of pink smoke appeared above Jane's head.

"You want to be pretty." Felicia stated.

"Yeah. But you have all got great hair." Jane complimented.

"I have just the thing for that." Mal remembered and looked through her magic book. "Ah. Here. _Beware forswear, replace the old with brand new hair._ " Mal recited. She moved her finger from left to right and up and down. Jane came back up with long, curly hair. Evie walked over to Jane and grabbed her shoulders leading her to the mirror.

"Wow! It looks amazing." Felicia complimented. Jane turned to Mal and pointed to her magic book.

"Do my nose!" Jane exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." Mal expressed.

"She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff." Jane told them.

"What a rip." Felicia scoffed.

"Yeah." Jane replied.

"You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?" Evie asked.

"Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. 'Work on the inside, not the outside.' You know, that sort of thing." Jane told them.

"That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. 'Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too.'" Evie suggested.

"Think that would work?" Jane asked Evie.

"Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi bobbidi booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite us." Mal told her and sat on the counter. Felicia sat next to her and Evie leaned against

"If I can convince mom, you guys are so there." Jane told the girls and grabbed her purse.

"Yay!" Mal beamed.

"Bye!" Felicia waved.

"Bye!" Jane waved back. They departed for their last class of the day. Evie left for her Chemistry class, Mal left for history, and Felicia left for Language Class.

Evie was staring at Chad who was looking up into space. Chad was right in the front and Evie was at a desk behind sitting with Doug.

"Any chance he is in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" Evie asked Doug.

"Chad. Prince charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there there, know what I mean?" Doug informed her.

"Looks like there there to me." Evie sighed and stared at Chad.

"Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?" Mr. Delay asked her.

"Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right?" Evie joked and laughed, so did Chad. Mr. Delay motioned for her to come up. Evie got up and got her magic mirror in her hand. Mr. Delay gave her a piece of chalk.

"Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu." Evie wrote on the board.

"Amu?" Doug asked himself.

"I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate a…" Mr. Delay began.

"A villain." Evie finished and spun around. "Don't make it again." Evie concluded and tossed the chalk to Mr. Delay. Evie turned around and Chad gave her a piece of paper that told her to meet him under the bleachers.

Mal was barely listening to Mr. Robinson, Robin Hood's cousin, in history class. They were learning about Rapunzel's story, by reading the story. Mal was studying her magic book and had her legs on top of the desk in the back.

"Mal! Pay attention!" the teacher demanded. Mal ignored him and went back to her book. The teacher walked over and Mal was afraid he was going to take her book.

" _Take this book and put it next to my sketchbook._ " Mal quickly recited and her book disappeared. The teacher came over and was confused because he saw the book in Mal's lap. The teacher turned back around and went to the front of the class. A couple of minutes later Mr. Robinson asked Mal to tell him why Rapunzel was locked in the tower.

"FG says, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future' So what's the point of history" Mal repeated even doing the hand gestures that the headmistress did when they first met. This made the entire class laugh including the soon to be king.

"I can have you get detention missy." Mr. Robinson threatened.

"Ooo! I'm so scared." Mal joked. Mr. Robinson walked up to her and glared at Mal. " _Make him forget his thoughts and send him all the way to Camelot._ " Mal recited and the teacher disappeared. Some people cheered, some got angry especially, Ben who was getting up to walk over to her. " _Take me from doom and to Feli's classroom._ " Mal recited and disappeared. Mal appeared right behind Felicia.

"Boo!" Mal spoke. Scaring the entire class. Mal laughed.

"Mal what are you doing here?" Felicia asked her.

"I will tell you later, but I needed to leave before the Prince killed me." Mal told her and sat down next to Felicia.

"You cannot be here without a pass." Feli's teacher told Mal. " _Give me a pass for this class._ " Mal recited quietly and a pass appeared in her hand. She got up and walked it up to the teacher.

"Alright go ahead and sit back down." Ms. Blaze commanded. Ms. Blaze was the cousin of Elsa but like Elsa's 10th cousin.

"Okay class. Back to learning French. Qui peut me comprendre?(Who can understand me?)" Ms. Blaze asked. Mal knew almost all languages by heart, because her mother once told her that to be a good villain she had to be able to threaten people in different languages.

"Moi.(me)" Mal stated, trying to do better in this class.

"Mademoiselle, Maléfique comment savez vous français?(Miss Maleficent, how do you know French?)" Ms Blaze asked her.

"Ma mère m'a forcé à apprendre beaucoup de langues différentes. (My mother forced me to learn many different languages.)" Mal explained.

"Español?(Spanish?)" Ms Blaze asked.

"Si.(Yes)" Mal answered.

"Deutsch, Dansk, Svenska?(Dutch, Danish, Swedish?)"

"Ja.(Yes)"

"Italiano?(Italian)"

"Si(Yes)"

"Zhōngwén?(Chinese)"

"Shì(Yes)"

"Shqiptar?(Albanian)"

"Po.(Yes)"

"Tiếng Việt?(Vietnamese)"

"Vâng.(Yes)"

"Russkiy?(Russian)"

"Da.(Yes)"

"Polskie?(Polish"

"Tak.(Yes)"

"Elliniká?(Greek)"

"Naí.(Yes)"

"Anything else Mal?" Ms. Blaze asked her surprised.

"Bengali, Filipino, Finnish, Hebrew, Icelandic, Irish, Indonesian, Maltese, Turkish, Ukrainian, and Yiddish." Mal told the teacher.

"How can you learn all of those languages, if your only 16." A girl asked. Mal just shrugged her shoulders. Then the announcer went on.

"Mal please come to the headmistress's office." the announcer said.

" _Forget the incident and prove my innocence._ " Mal recited.

"Actually nevermind. Sorry for that." the announcer corrected.

"What was that?" Felicia asked Mal.

"I told you I will tell you later." Mal reassured Felicia.

"Okay. So your homework for tonight is to learn this entire paragraph in Spanish. Then you will recite it in front of the entire class tomorrow morning." Ms. Blaze spoke asking Mal to hand out the papers.

" _Give me a hand and and put the papers in the student's hands._ " Mal recited and in 2 seconds everyone had a paper in there hand. Mal really liked using her magic. Ms. Blaze let her students out early. Mal and Felicia were the first ones to get up and leave. Ben was standing in front of the door, probably waiting for Mal.

"Ben! What a nice surprise!" Mal exclaimed. "Walk with us." Mal demanded and Ben walked with the girls.

"Where did Mr. Robinson go?" He asked Mal.

"I have no idea." Mal told him and her and Felicia walked away, leaving a confused Ben.

"Alright who do we go to first?" Mal asked Felicia.

"Evie." Felicia suggested. Mal nodded.

" _Send to us Evie's location, with isolation._ " Mal recited and spun her finger around. Mal and Felicia arrived near the bleachers where Evie was flirting with Chad Charming. Mal rolled her eyes. Chad gave Evie his bag then left. Then Doug came out from the top of the bleachers and started talking to her. Then Evie walked away. Mal and Felicia walked up to Evie.

"Hey E! What's that?" Felicia asked Evie.

"Nothing Feli." Evie responded.

"Alright. We are going to find Jay and Carlos." Mal told Evie, who nodded and walked away.

" _Send us to Jay's location without isolation._ " Mal recited and spun her finger again. The girls appeared by Jay's locker.

"Hey Babe!" Felicia announced as she and Mal popped in next to Jay. Jay jumped and turned to face the girls.

"Here try this." Felicia told her boyfriend and handing him a little of her pink potion. Jay took the drink and drank it. A puff of pink appeared above Jay's head. There was two sides, on of him having fun on the tourney team and the other was one where he was following his father's orders and being evil. Mal and Felicia looked at each other.

"What did you do to me Feli?" Jay asked her.

"Just seeing what your main thoughts are. And get the stupid tourney team out of your head." Felicia demanded. She kissed him and Mal cringed. She cleared her throat. They pulled apart and Felicia turned to Mal.

"Time to go to Carlos." Felicia pointed out.

" _Send us to Carlos' location, without isolation._ " Mal recited and spun her finger. Mal and Felicia landed on a path in the woods with Carlos on a tree and a dog barking at him from the ground and Ben chasing after him. Since Felicia and Mal were further away they did not notice the girls.

"Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!" Carlos yelled which made the girls giggle a little bit.

"Who told you that?" Ben asked Carlos, picking up the dog.

"My mother. She is a dog expert." Carlos reminded Ben.

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" Ben asked him.

"Of Course not." Carlos commented.

"Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt." Ben explained.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy." Carlos concluded and climbed down from the tree.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Ben guessed.

"You have no idea." Mal announced and her and Felicia came toward Ben and Carlos.

"When did you guys get here?" Carlos asked the girls holding Dude.

"When you went up the tree." Felicia told him then she burst up into laughter.

"Feli! Don't be mean!" Mal demanded and Felicia immediately stopped laughing.

"Alright so I will leave you guys. See you later Carlos. And Mal I will deal with you later." Ben mentioned and left.

"For the millionth time what did you do?" Felicia asked Mal.

"Give me some of that potion and I can play it over in my mind." Mal demanded. Felicia handed her the potion and Mal drank it. The puff of smoke showed the entire scene, except for the sounds.

"Where did you send him?" Carlos asked.

"Camelot." Mal stated. Felicia and Carlos burst up laughing. A couple of minutes after the laughter stopped.

"So what do you guys think about the dog?" Carlos asked showing Dude.

"You can keep the dog, Carlos. Also drink this." Felicia reassured. Carlos took the potion and drank it. His thoughts were all on the wand and defeating the good. Mal and Felicia nodded.

"What did that do?" Carlos asked the girls.

"It is my dad's potion. I write on a piece of paper what I want it to look for then mix it in. You drank one that showed us your main thoughts." Felicia explained. The girls disappeared again.


	9. Chapter 9

Mal, Evie and Felicia were in their room along with Jane. Mal was doing her homework on her bed. Evie was doing her homework at the desk and Felicia was sitting on her bed and doing her homework. There was a knock at the door. Felicia got up and opened the door. Ben was standing there.

"Uh… Mal I think it's for you." Felicia told her opening the door a little more to reveal Ben.

"Rats!" Mal mumbled to herself.

"I need to have a word with you." Ben scolded. Mal got up and walked over to the door. Evie followed and so did Felicia. "Just Mal." Ben demanded.

"We are a team that sticks together. If one is in trouble all of us are in trouble." Evie told Ben and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright then. Follow me." Ben commanded. Mal looked back at Evie and Felicia. They all followed Ben.

"So we would get Mr. Robinson back if we could without you but no one knows where you sent him." Ben reminded.

"Why is it such a big deal? The wand is more powerful that simple magic. Just do something to tell you where he is." Felicia reminded.

"FG can't figure out what you did Mal." Ben explained. They walked down the stairs and to the headmistress' office. Ben opened the door for the girls.

"Ah. Mal." the headmistress announced.

"Fairy Godmother." Mal told her.

"So let's cut down to business. You made Mr. Robinson disappear." The fairy told her.

"I know that. I am the one who did it." Mal mentioned.

"Well why?" the fairy asked Mal.

"Cause I felt like it." Mal told her.

"Well let's watch." Fairy Godmother suggested. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a crystal ball and brought it back over. "Show us today's history class." The fairy told the crystal. It showed the entire scene.

"You did that?" Evie giggled.

"Yep." Mal responded. Evie help her hand up for a high five and Mal gave her one and smiled.

"This is nothing to celebrate. No one heard you say the spell that made him disappear. So bring him back or you will have a week of detention." The fairy thrented.

"Ugh! Fine." Mal gave in. " _Bring him back and whatnot, from the land of Camelot._ " Mal recited. Mr. Robinson appeared back.

"Very well Mal. You are dismissed." Fairy Godmother commended. The three girls left the office.

"Mal I can't believe you did that!" Evie exclaimed.

"I wanted to try some spells." Mal shrugged.

"Spell us back to the room." Felicia offered.

" _Take us to our bedroom location, without isolation._ " Mal recited and the girls disappeared.

"Mom says, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it. Can you believe it?" Jane informed.

"What world does she live in?" Felicia asked. Mal snorted.

"Auradon." Mal laughed.

"M and Feli. Do you like?" Evie asked holding up a blue dress.

"Yeah it brings out your eyes." Mal told her.

"I know." Evie agreed.

"I will never have a boyfriend." Jane sighed.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Mal told Jane.

"And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." Evie questioned.

"I don't need one E. They are a waste of time." Mal reassured Evie.

"I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no." Evie panicked.

"That is exactly what I mean." Mal informed. There was a knock on the door and it opened. A girl with short black hair walked in.

"Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?" Lonnie asked.

"Why exactly would we do that?" Felicia asked.

"I'll pay you 50 dollars." Lonnie suggested and held up a bag. Evie got up and took the bag from Lonnie.

"Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights." Evie suggested.

"No. I want it cool. Like Mal's." Lonnie told Evie.

"Really? The split ends, too?" Evie asked looking at Mal and pleaded

" _Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair._ " Mal rectified. Did the hand motions and Lonnie's hair changed to long brown curly hair. She looked in the mirror.

"I love it." Lonnie said. "It's just…" Lonnie began. She ripped the edge of her skirt. "Now I'm cool." she finished.

"Like ice." Felicia told her. Jane walked over and did the same thing, then started freaking out. Mal reassured her and sent the two girls out the door.

Jay was sitting on the bleachers with the tourney coach.

"I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean." Coach Jenkins told him.

"You're telling me. It's all, 'after you, old chum. Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?' Where I come from It's, 'prepare to die, sucker!' As my father Says, 'the only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses!'" Jay yelled and stood up.

"Jay, Jay, Jay!" Jenkins yelled.

"'You rip…" Jay continued but was pulled down by the coach.

"Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family." Coach suggested.

"You do not want to be at my house at dinner time." Jay told the coach.

"Okay, okay, um... You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?" Jenkins explained.

"Can I be the fist?" Jay asked grabbing the coach's shoulder with one hand and holding up his fist with the other hand. The coach nodded unsurely and Jay cheered.

The 5 teens were sitting in the girls room. Jay had on his tourney jersey, he ignored what Felicia said about forgetting tourney. Carlos was sitting on the floor at the end of Mal's bed on his computer. Mal was sitting on her bed, studying the magic book her mother gave her. Evie was finishing up Chad's homework at the table. And Felicia was working on her street magic.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you guys going over to see the wand?" Carlos asked the girls.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal asked them.

"Oh. Someone is in a bad mood." Carlos hinted.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" Mal explained.

"We can do this..." Evie reassured.

"If we stick together." Jay added.

"And we won't go back until we do." Felicia continued.

"Because we're rotten…" Mal started.

"To the core." The five teens finished together.

"Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course." Evie told the group.

"What?" Mal asked looking up at her. There was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Mal told Evie, closed her book and went to open the door.

"Hey Mal. I just wanted to check up on you guys again. Just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed…" Ben spoke. Mal looked back at the group who shook their heads.

"Nope." Mal told Ben.

"Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh…" Ben started.

"Oh, Wait!" Felicia yelled and got up. "Um… Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?" She asked Ben.

"Yeah the whole school goes." Ben responded.

"Do you think that it is possible for the five of us to sit up in the front to soak up all the goodness?" Mal asked.

"I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend." Ben told her.

"And your girlfriend?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Ben apologized.

"Okay. Thanks, bye." Mal said closing the door.

"I think It's time that Benny Boo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell." Mal admitted. Carlos grabbed the magic book off the bed and tossed it to Mal.

That night the group of teens were in the kitchen. Mal and Evie were mixing the batter. Carlos and Jay were sitting on the counter. Felicia had her legs on Carlos' lap and her head on Jay's lap. She was fully on the counter.

"Alright. It still says we need on tear of human sadness. And villains don't cry." Mal sighed.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested.

"We can't Carlos. There is a difference between an actual cry and a reflex cry." Felicia told him.

"That's true. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein based hormones than a reflex tear." Evie explained.

"Look at you." Mal encouraged.

"I knew that." Jay stated.

"No you didn't." Carlos corrected him.

"Did too." Jay argued. They started bickering but Felicia stopped them because she was right in the middle. The door to the kitchen opened and Lonnie walked in.

"There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh?" Lonnie came in wearing her pajamas. She dipped her hand into the batter and tasted it. Mal tried to stop her.

"What? I'm not going to double dip." Lonnie told her. The group sighed in relief.

"Feel anything? Like it's missing anything?" Evie asked her.

"I could use some chips." Lonnie suggested.

"And those are?" Mal asked stirring the batter.

"Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie said, acknowledging the look on their faces.

"It's just different where we are from." Felicia told her sitting up.

"Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh…" Lonnie spoke. A tear ran down her face when she noticed their faces. "That's awful." Lonnie stated. Mal looked up and saw the tear. She quickly reached up and wiped it away and flicking it into the bowl like a reflex.

"Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams." Felicia pushed her out the door.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Lonnie left.

"Okay. Boys, cooking sheet, Feli spray, Evie oven." Mal demanded and everyone did what they were told.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the teens second day at Auradon Prep. The group was walking out to their lockers. When some girls acknowledge Mal and praised her for the hair trick.

"Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know." Jay said, the group looked at Jay like he was insane.

"Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" Mal snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Thanks, Mal. I needed that." Jay thanked her and turned to talk to the girls below at a picnic table.

"Do you think they actually paid for those? They did it to Jane's hair, too, and fairy godmother's not happy about it." Audrey told Ben while they were standing by their lockers.

"What's the harm?" Ben asked her.

"It's gateway magic. Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?" Audrey asked Ben.

"Listen Audrey…" Ben began.

"I will see you at the game after my dress fitting for the coronation, okay?" Audrey told him. Ben nodded.

"Bye Benny Boo!" Audrey exclaimed and left.

"Bye." Ben said and closed his locker.

"Hey Benny Boo!" Mal teased.

"Hey Mal, Felicia, Evie." Ben greeted.

"We just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?" Mal asked Ben.

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you next time." Ben explained. Mal frowned and Felicia spoke up.

"Yeah next time…" Felicia started sadly. "We completely understand. Important rule in Auradon, 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'" she finished. Ben tried objecting.

"I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess." Mal stated and brought the cookie up to her mouth but Ben took it from her and took a bite.

"See that? Totally trust you. Totally." Ben said with a mouthful of cookie.

"How are they?" Mal asked him.

"They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" He uttered. He went for another bite but Evie took it away from him and put it in a plastic bag, she handed it to Carlos. Carlos whistled because he took such a big bite.

"How you feelin' bro?" Jay asked Ben.

"I feel… I feel… like singing your name. Mal…" He started but Felicia covered his mouth.

Mal and Evie were on the bleachers cheering on Carlos, Ben and Jay. Lonnie was standing next to them too. Felicia was with the cheerleaders, who were on the side doing various tricks. Carlos was sitting on the bench with Jay on one side and Chad on the other.

"This is a nail biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals." The announcer called.

"Chad! You are up." Coach Jenkins yelled.

"Get em Chad." Jay encouraged.

"Thanks Jay." Chad admitted. Chad ran out to the field.

"The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone." the announcer began.

"Akiho!" Coach Jenkins yelled. Akiho looked up and ran to the side of the field.

"The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire." The announcer continued.

"Jay your up." Jenkins demanded.

"Coach, how about my buddy here?" Jay asked.

"Oh no." Carlos mumbled.

"Not sure that is the best idea." Coach stated.

"He's been practicing. And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts." Jay reminded.

"Jay I am not that good." Carlos reassured him.

"Well he is like my brain." Jay told the coach. The coach nodded and called another player off the team.

"Don't worry bro, I got your back." Jay reassured Carlos.

"How about my front?" Carlos asked.

"Pfft. Get out there." Jay demanded and the two boys went out to the Field.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the isle of the lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield. When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid field. Jay makes a nice pass to prince Ben through the kill zone. Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the falcons' goalkeeper! Time out. 23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And It's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn…" The announcer called. Ben took the microphone from the announcer and turned to the crowd.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "M"!" Ben yeled.

"M!" The crowd yelled.

"Give me a A!" Ben yelled.

"A!" the crowd yelled.

"Give me an L!" Ben yelled.

"L!" THe crowd yelled.

"What's that spell?" Ben asked the crowd.

"Mal." They responded.

"I can't hear you." Ben replied.

"Mal!" The crowd yelled. Audrey stormed off angry, Felicia saw this and laughed.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that? Give me a beat!" He spoke

"Uno, dos, tres, quatro." Doug yelled to the band

" _Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day Well, let me shout it out loud If that's okay, hey, hey Hey! If that's okay Hey! I met this girl that rocked my world like It's never been rocked Now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew Who knew? That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous Ridiculous My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s It's... Ridiculous Just... Ridiculous And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss Well, did I mention I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day Well, let me shout it out loud If that's okay Yeah, If that's okay Hey! I gotta know which way to go, come on, give me a sign You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine Don't wanna go another minute livin' without you 'Cause If your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do Because my love for you is ridiculous Ridiculous I never knew Who knew? That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s It's... Ridiculous Just... Ridiculous And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss Come on, now! Ho! Oh, yeah ho! Yow! All right Hey! All right Hey! Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew Who knew? That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous Ridiculous My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s It's... Ridiculous Just...Ridiculous And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss Come on, now!_ " Ben sang and the crowd threw him up in front of Mal. He went in for a kiss but Mal blocked him. Audrey stormed up pulling Chad along with her.

"Chad's my new boyfriend now. And we are going to the coronation together." Audrey announced. Ben turned to Mal

"Mal will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked her.

"Yes!" Mal screamed.

"She said yes!" Ben told the crowd.

"Ben let's go!" Coach Jenkins yelled. Mostly everyone left except for the teen girls. Felicia walked over to Mal and Evie. Evie was sad because she likes Chad.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal stated.

"You do?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. I feel like If she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." Mal reassured Evie.

"I guess I am kind of talented." Evie agreed.

"Yes you are." Felicia agreed.

"Thanks." Everyone left and went back to their dorms for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

It was another day at Aurdon Prep. Evie was in science class, rummaging through her purse looking for her magic mirror.

"Looking for this?" Mr. Delay asked. Evie snapped her head in his direction. "Thank you Chad. Nice to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled." Mr. Delay spoke.

"Mr. Delay I…" Evie began.

"But that isn't fair. Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is." Doug stated.

"It's a magic mir…" Evie started.

"You're not helping. Stop. Maybe she needed another pencil." Doug suggested.

"Actually I was…" Evie began.

"Really don't help." Doug told her.

"Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop." Mr. Delay offered and Evie glared at Chad. Doug bumped Evie and she got to work.

Mal was in Fairy Godmother's office. The fairy wouldn't let her change classes and Mal was getting mad. She has 5 stages of responses to how mad she is. One is yelling, two is rambling in english, three is rambling in different languages, four is using her magic, and five is dragon. Mal was at a level 3.

"No sé por qué no puedo entrar en esa clase. No necesito saber las historias , ya sé ambos lados de la historia , así que lo que es el punto . Puedo perfeccionar mis idiomas e incluso aprender más. La Sra Blaze me puede ayudar también. Odio Robinson . Por el amor de Dios que le envié a Camelot . Puedo hacerlo de nuevo y usted sabe lo que voy a volver atrás y caos en el que la clase aún más.(I do not know why I can not get into that class. I do not need to know the stories , I know both sides of the story, so what's the point. I can improve my languages and even learn more. Ms. Blaze can help me too. Robinson hate . For God's sake I sent to Camelot. I can do it again and you know what I'm going to go back and mess that class even more.)" Mal rambled. Mal left the office stomping her feet. She walked into the history classroom. And interrupted the whole lesson. Mal stomped over to her desk and sat down. She put her feet on top of her desk and crossed her arms.

"Miss. Mal nice to know you can join us. We are learning about Sleeping Beauty today. I am in the middle of reading about all the very bad things your mother did." he stated. Mal opened her eyes even more. She was already at a level three and now he just made her go to a level 4.

" _Take him from this lifestyle and put him on the Isle._ " Mal recited. The teacher disappeared to the Isle. Everyone looked at Mal. What they saw was scary. Mal was angry and her eyes were glowing. Everyone was a mixture of worried and scared. Mal got up and walked out of the classroom.

" _Take me to my bedroom, location without isolation._ " Mal recited. She appeared right by her bed.

" _Take a breath and calm me for my health._ " Mal recited and she immediately calmed down. There was a knock at the door. Mal walked over and opened it to reveal Ben.

"Hey Mal." Ben greeted.

"Hi Ben." Mal greeted back.

"I wanted to asked you if you wanted to hang out later?" Ben asked.

"Yeah sure, when?" Mal asked him.

"In about 2 hours." Ben told her. "I will come get you here." Ben told her.

"Yeah okay." Mal decided and closed the door waiting for about 10 minutes then leaving to go and find Evie.

Evie just finished her test in Mr. Delay's class, she walked up behind Doug and put her arms around his face and showed him her paper that was a B+

"For the first time I feel like I am more than just a pretty face." Evie whispered and sat down next to Doug.

"A shocker, huh?" Doug asked.

"You were pretty great in there." Evie stated.

"So were you." Doug complemented.

"I bet I can an A on the next test without the magic mirror." Evie guessed

"Yeah. Well maybe for next time we can hang out." Doug suggested.

"Let's get together." Evie agreed

"There you are!" Mal yelled acknowledging Evie. "I have been looking for you literally everywhere." Mal continued and walked up to the table. "Ben just asked me out on a…" Mal began and took a deep breath. "... a date." She finished.

"Nice." Doug stated.

"We can handle this. Come on." Evie voiced,got up and dragged Mal back to the their room.

Mal was all dressed and Evie was applying blush to Mal and Felicia was doing Mal's hair.

"Okay easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away." Mal stated. Evie and Felicia scoffed.

"Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." Evie informed her.

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips." Mal told the girls. "And I never had sisters." Mal told them.

"None of us do. But we are sisters." Felicia told Mal.

"We are going to need all the family we can get if we are going to pull this off." Evie stated. "My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask snow white." She continued.

"Are you guys afraid of your parents?" Mal asked the girls.

"Sometimes." Evie and Felicia confessed.

"Are you afraid of your mom?" Felicia asked Mal.

"I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way." Mal admitted.

"Anyways. Come see." Evie demanded and pulled Mal up from her spot. Evie and Felicia guided her over to the mirror.

"I look… not hideous." Mal blurted.

"Not even close." Felicia agreed. There was a knock at the door and Mal walked over and opened it. Ben was standing there with 2 helmets in his hands.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes." Ben stated. Mal turned to the girls, waved goodbye and left with Ben.

Mal and Ben were walking across a bridge.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone." Ben stated.

"Um… My middle name is Bertha."

"Bertha?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil." Mal snorted.

"Mine's Florian." Ben told her.

"Florian. How princely." Mal stated. "Oh that's almost worse."

"I mean you know it's better than Bertha." Ben added.

"But it's still not." Mal stated.

Ben had Mal close her eyes and he led her through the woods. When Mal could open them, she saw a lake and what looked like ancient poles and Ben set up a picnic for them. Mal and Ben walked over. Mal was gobbling down a jelly donut because she never had one before. Stuff on the island was just different.

"Is this your first time?" Ben asked.

"We don't really date much on the island it's more like gang activity." Mal answered Ben.

"No I mean is it your first time eating a jelly donut?" Ben asked smiling.

"Is it bad?" Mal asked a little embarrassed.

"You just got a little…" Ben said and leaned forward, he wiped the crumbs off of Mal's face and Mal smiled.

"I have done all the talking. I really don't know much about you. Tell me something." Ben demanded.

"Well um… I am sixteen. I am an only child, and I only lived in one place." Mal stated.

"Wow! We have so much in common." Ben exasperated.

"Trust me we do not." Mal stated. Mal was getting hot so she took her jacket. She turned and put it to the side. Making Ben see her tattoo she has.

"Is that real?" Ben asked Mal.

"Is what real?" Mal asked him completely confused in what he was asking.

"The tattoo on your wrist." Ben told her.

"Crap." Mal mumbled. "You weren't supposed to see them." Mal told Ben.

"Them?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah. We all will have 3. Shoulder, Inner wrist, and ankle." Mal told him.

"What are they all?" Ben asked.

"My ankle has my mother's symbol. My wrist says, life goes on. And my shoulder hasn't been done yet. We get our shoulder tattoos when we truly know who we are." Mal explained to Ben.

"We?" Ben questioned.

"Everyone on the Island has tattoos. Ankle it parent's symbol. Wrist for girls and forearms for boys, life goes on, Shoulder is done when we know our destiny, our own symbol." Mal explained to Ben.

"Well I can look into your eyes and tell you are not evil. I can see it. Let's go for a swim." Ben jumped up.

"No. I think i am just going to stay here and try a strawberry. Literally never had one." Mal said and picked up a strawberry, took a bite out of it and was amazed at how good they tasted. Ben chuckled.

"Don't eat them all." Ben stated and left to go to the top of a cliff. Mal took the last bite and got up. Ben was at the top of a cliff.

"Are those little crowns on your shorts?" Mal yelled.

"Maybe." Ben yelled back. Ben made a roar and jumped in. This made Mal laugh.

" _A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listenin'? 'Cause up till now I've walked the line Nothing' lost but something' missing' I can't decide what's wrong, what's right which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Uh-Oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be uh-Oh If only Yeah Am I crazy? Maybe we could Happen Yeah, will you still be with me When the magic's All run out? If only I knew what my heart was telling me don't know what I'm feeling is this just a dream? Uh-Oh If only Yeah, If only Yeah, If only Yeah, If only If only._ " Mal sang. She looked back out to the wate to see Ben not in sight.

"Ben? Ben? Ben!" Mal yelled. She got in the water and tried to help him but that wasn't possible because she didn't know how to swim. Ben came and lifted her above the water and carried her to the edge of the stone.

"Ugh! You scared me!" Mal yelled at him and slapped his arm.

"You don't know how to swim?" Ben asked.

"No!" Mal yelled like it was obvious.

"You live on an island." Ben stated.

"Yeah with a barrier around it remember?" Mal yelled.

"And you still tried to save me." Ben stated.

"Yeah. And no thanks from you. All I get is soaking wet." Mal Yelled and got up. Ben followed her. Grabbed his jacket and put it around her. They both sat down.

"Uh… Mal," Ben began. Mal looked at him. "I told you that I love you. What about you? Do you love me?" Ben asked her. Mal looked away.

"I don't know what love feels like." Mal informed him. Ben turned her head.

"Maybe I can teach you." Ben told her.


	12. Chapter 12

It was another day at Aurdon Prep and the kids were at their last class.

"Uh… Kids can I have your attention please. As you know tomorrow is Family day and due to distance, we have arranged a special treat, so come children." The Fairy godmother stated. She walked to a computer and turned it on. Maleficent, Cruella, Evil Queen, Jafar and Facilier were trying to figure out how to turn it on. They tried figuring out and they finally did.

"Evie, it's mommy. Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The evil queen stated.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" FAcilier asked.

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella De Vil asked.

"This is fairy godmother." Felicia informed.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage." Fairy godmother informed them

"You really couldn't give cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent asked. The all villains started laughing.

"They were mice! They were not... they were mice." Fairy godmother informed and went to the side.

"Mal!" Maleficent yelled. "I m-m-miss you."

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar informed.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that." Mal informed her mother.

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much." Maleficent said.

"Yes I completely understand mom." Mal pointed out.

"Carlos is that a dog?" Cruella asked. "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." Cruella rambled talking to her stuffed animal.

"He's the perfect size for a pet. This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!" Carlos yelled at his mother.

"Felicia!" Dr. Facilier yelled. "Have you found your shadows?" He asked cackling.

"No." Felicia told her father honestly.

"Why not? Felicia Tarra! Why NOT?!"Felicia's father yelled.

"Because the shadows are stupid and I don't want to!" Felicia yelled back to her father. Dr. Facilier growled and sat back down.

"Ooh! Burn!" Jafar yelled at Facilier and Cruella. They started arguing. Jay reached up and turned the computer off.

"I'm so sorry." Godmother apologized.

"Thanks." Jay said and they all turned around and left.

"M. What do you think our parents are going to do if we don't pull this off?" evie asked.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for

doing our best." Mal decided.

"Really?" Felicia asked.

"No. I think we are definitely goners." Mal told them.

They were in their room. Going over their plan.

"Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and We'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony." Mal stated. "Carlos?"

"Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand." Carlos spoke.

"Perfect. Feli give her the spray." Mal demanded. Felicia took a spray and handed it to Evie.

"2 sprays, and he will be out like a light. Want somebody to take a long, long nap, spray 3 times. Like Aurora's spell but shorter." Felicia informed her. Evie nodded and put the spray in her purse. Everyone went their separate ways. Carlos went to his bed with Dude, Felicia and Jay left the room together, Mal sat down.

"M. You wanna break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked acknowledging the opened page of Mal's spell book.

"Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel." Mal explained and got up and left.

Jay and Felicia were outside on the bench. Felicia was laying on Jay's lap while Jay was sitting up staring out at the tourney field, so was Felicia.

"Babe?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah?" Jay said.

"I don't want to be my father." Felicia admitted.

"I know." Jay agreed.

"But I have to." Felicia added.

"I know." Jay repeated. After a couple of minutes of silence Jay spoke up, "Hey Babe?" Jay whispered.

"I love you too." Felicia spoke before Jay could tell her that.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Jay asked her.

"I could feel it." Felicia informed him.

"Oh." Jay sighed. Felicia sat up.

"You do know our parents are not going to let us stay together after we take over the world." Felicia reminded him.

"I know." Jay uttered. "I will still love you though." Jay added. Felicia leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion she had in her. And he did the same. Someone cleared their throat. Jay and Felicia pulled apart quickly to see fairy godmother standing there.

"I believe it is after curfew, children. Go to sleep." Fairy Godmother demanded. Jay and Felicia got up and walked into the building.

Mal was mixing the anti-love spell brownies.

" _A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart Keep listening? I know It's time to say goodbye So hard to let go._ " Mal sang and a tear escaped from her eyes. The final ingredient needed to complete the spell.


	13. Chapter 13

It's Family Day at Aurdon Prep.

" _Ma chere mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents your dinner... Be our guest, be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin round your neck, cherie And We'll provide the rest - That's right That's right. - Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve - Whoo! Try the gray stuff, It's delicious - All right! - Don't believe me? Ask the dishes - Yeah! They can sing, sing, sing They can dance, dance, dance After all, miss, this is France And a dinner here is never, never second best Come on, go on, unfold your menu Go on, take a glance and then You'll Be our guest, be our guest Be our guest, yeah, yeah, come on Yeah, be our guest, guest, yeah Yeah - We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks And It's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass - To be our guest If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest Yeah Yeah, uh, come on Be our guest, be our guest come on, come on Be our guest._ " The group of Aurdon kids sang. The 5 teens walked in and towards the front passing a chocolate fountain, where Felicia and the boys stopped and ate out of. Carlos gave Dude to Evie. ANd Ben walked over to his parents.

"That was so lovely." Belle complemented his son. They walked over and started posing for a picture.

"Oh. By the way. I have a new girlfriend." ben informed his parents.

"Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up." Belle said through her smile.

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Beast asked.

"Sort of. Mal!" Ben called. Belle and Beast's face were completely shocked.

"I wanted to introduce you to my parents. Mom, DAd this is Mal from the island. My girlfriend." Ben told his parents. "I was thinking maybe she could join us for lunch.

"Of Course. Any friend of Ben's is…" Belle began.

"I actually came with my friends." Mal informed.

"Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier!" Belle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I will go grab them." Mal stated.

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?" Beast asked.

"Of course." Mal agreed.

"Game on." Ben stated and he and Mal walked away.

"Have you ever played before?" Ben asked Mal.

"No." she confessed.

Everyone was around the croquet field. Carlos was playing with Dude. Evie and Felicia were talking to Belle. Ben was teaching Jay how to play croquet and Mal was just observing. Queen Leah walked up to Mal.

"Hello there. Now have we met?" Leah asked.

"No. I don't think so. I'm new I'm sort of like a transfer student." Mal explained.

"Grammy!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Oh. Audrey, give Grammy a kiss." Leah explained.

"Grammy?" Mal questioned.

"Sleeping beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap." Audrey explained.

"What? You!" Leah exclaimed. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Leah asked. Ben, Felicia, Evie, Jay and Carlos rushed over.

"Queen leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben explained.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Leah asked. "You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" Leah yelled.

"I'm so sorry…" Mal began trying to comfort, the queen feeling really sorry for her.

"Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad demanded.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben scolded.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend. Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Chad explained.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asked her mirror and showed it to Chad. It showed a picture of Chad. Chad knocked Evie's hand away. Jay went up and grabbed him by his shirt. Felicia grabbed the potion out of Evie's purse and sprayed it on Chad.

"Chad! Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!" Audrey worried and tried to wake him up.

"Come on Mal." Felicia demanded and pulled her away.

"Jay!" Evie yelled. They left.

It was lunch time now.

"Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Ben explained. Then Doug tried talking to Evie but Chad stopped him.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." Audrey insulted.

"Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen." Jane agreed.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Mal recited and all the girls screamed. Mal got up with Felicia by her side.

"There is a lot more where that came from." Felicia threatened.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey snapped,.

"You do know that as soon as Feli blows in these cards her shadows will appear. So does it looklike we are kidding?" Mal threatened. Mal opened her book and Felicia played with her cards. Everyone ran away. Mal and Felicia turned to the group.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand." Mal stated. The teens walked away looking scary.


	14. Chapter 14

Coronation Day! Everyone was all around celebrating. Back on the island the villains were eating popcorn and staring at the TV.

"At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation, where prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm snow white, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all." Snow white called.

"Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done." The Evil Queen snapped.

"Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there." Ben stated.

"Thank you. I have something for you." Mal said and handed Ben a brownie. "It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy." Mal explained.

"Can't wait." ben said and took a bite. Mal tried to stop him. Then she asked him if he still had feelings for her.

"I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect." Ben joked.

"Yeah. Wait what? You knew?" Mal asked clearly confused.

"That you spelled me, yeah. I know why you did it. You had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own." Ben explained.

"Yeah. You're right. How long have you know?" Mal asked.

"Since the Enchanted Lake. The spell washed off when I was swimming." Ben explained.

Ben was walking up the steps and down the hall. Everytime he passed people they bowed. Ben kneeled in front of Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother asked Ben the usual and blessed him. Jane ran up and grabbed the wand from her mother. Jane couldn't control the wand so she accidently broke the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. The villains were cheering and Maleficent grabbed her scepter and rode away. Mal ran up and grabbed the wand from Jane. Everyone became very scared and Felicia, Evie, Jay, and Carlos ran down and to Mal.

"Mal give me the wand." Ben demanded gently.

"Stand back Ben." Mal warned.

"It's okay." Ben reassured.

"Ben I said stand back!" Mal yelled.

"I told you so." Audrey began. Mal turned to her witscreamed.

"Let's go Mal." Felicia said.

"Revenge time." Jay added.

"Do you really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We don't have a choice. Our Parents…" Mal began.

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Ben explained,

"I think I want to be good." Mal whispered.

"You are good." Ben agreed.

"How do you know that?" Mal asked.

"Because I am listening to my heart." Ben stated.

"I want to listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy. And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? Having real friends instead of those fake shadows makes you happy Feli. And Evie, You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." Mal voiced and put her hand in.

"I choose good." Felicia stated and put her hand with Mal's. Everyone else followed.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really angry our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad." Carlos questioned.

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben informed.

"Okay then good." Carlos said. Everyone started clapping until a green smoke appeared. Everyone knew what it was, or in fact who it was, Maleficent.

"I'm back." Maleficent yelled.

"Go away mother." Mal demanded. Maleficent started laughing.

"She's funny." Maleficent stated. "Anyways, wand me. Chop, chop." Maleficent demanded.

"No." Mal stated, she threw the wand to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi…" Fairy Godmother started.

"Boo." Maleficent stated and froze everyone. She walked over to beast. "Ooh, in another time, in another time." she started singing her evil song and walked over to the Fairy Godmother. "Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs. Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" she suggested. Ben's signet ring fell off of Mal's hand. "Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want." she added.

"You don't know what I want! You have never asked me what I want. I am not you" Mal yelled.

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there." Maleficent reassured.

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal told her mother.

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent scolded her daughter. Mal was mad now.

" _And now I command, wand to my hand!_ " Mal recited. The wand flew to her hand. "Ha! It worked." Mal said completely surprised.

"I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Maleficent yelled.

"Hang on Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Carlos tried. Jay ran up and grabbed the scepter. Maleficent felt his arms and told him that Gaston would be jealous and then she turned into her dragon form. They started fighting with the dragon. Jay tried to run from her. Evie shined a light at the dragon. Then finally. Mal had a stare down with her mother. Mal won and Maleficent shrunk down to a small lizard. Fairy Godmother unfroze.

"Did I do it?" Mal asked the fairy.

"No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty." the fairy explained.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked.

"Well, forever's a long time. You learned to love. So can she." Fairy Godmother informed.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal said handing the wand to her.

"And this belongs to you." The fairy said and picked up the signet ring handing it to Mal. Fairy Godmother unfroze everyone and Ben charged forwards roaring, like his father.

"Ben. We kind of got this settled here." Mal informed. Ben picked Mal up and spun her around.

"Oh. Next time I rescue you okay." he stated setting her down.

"Yeah. Let's not there be a next time." Mal reminded him. Mal motioned for Evie and Felicia to come with her. They walked over to Jane and her mother.

"You missy, are on a major timeout." The fairy scolded.

"Don't be too hard on Jane." Felicia spoke.

"We were the ones who put all of those crazy things in her head." Mal added.

"You are beautiful... Inside and out." Evie added.

"Your mom got that one right." Mal finished.

"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." Jane agreed.

"Yeah you did. You should be very lucky." Felicia added and the girls left. Mal walked over to Jane. they bowed to each other and laughed.

" _Let's set it off, Oh yeah. Set it off. You can make it happen._ " Mal sang from the side of the platform in the back of the coronation building. Ben was being carried in by all the boys. They set him down and went different ways.

" _Kings and queens, It's our time to rise Write the book, the story of our lives This is us taking back the night Ohayo Hey_." Ben sang. Ben held out his hand to Mal.

" _Break the spell, we were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA Everybody raise your hands and say Ohayo Hey."_ Mal sang.

" _Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set it off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free Ooh, Oh, Oh Feeling the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_." Evie sang and danced with Doug.

" _Ooh, Oh, Oh, ohayo hey, hey Let's set it off Oh, yeah Start a chain reaction, never let it stop Let's set it off Oh, yeah You can make it happen with everything you got Let's set it off Set it off Come on We got to set it off On the right Get ready, set it off To the left Ohayo Hey, hey._ " Everyone sang together.

" _Yo, It's time to set this thing off Let's make it happen now I'm a make my own future, ignore all the rumors Show 'em how passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now._ " Carlos sang, sitting next to Jane and making her feel better. Jay sat down on the steps.

" _Feeling the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout."_ Felicia sang pulling Jay up.

"We got the keys the kingdom's ours." Jay sang and followed Felicia.

"Ooh, Oh, Oh Oh, yeah Let's set it off Oh, yeah Let's set this off Start a chain reaction, never let it stop Let's set it off Let's set this off Oh, yeah Let's set this off You can make it happen with everything you got Let's set it off Let's set it off Come on We got to set it off That's right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off Get ready, set it off We got to set it off Get ready, set it off Come on." Everyone sang.

"One two three four." Chad yelled. Everyone broke down dancing. Mal and Ben went separate ways but ended up at the top together.

"Ooh, yeah Let's set it off Oh, yeah Let's set this off Start a chain reaction, never let it stop Let's set it off Let's set this off Oh, yeah Let's set this off You can make it happen with everything you got Let's set it off Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off To the left Get ready, set it off To the right We got to set it off What? Ohayo Hey, hey Let's set it off, Oh, yeah - Start a chain reaction... Oh I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you? You can make it happen - Whoo! - With everything you got let's set it off Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off On the right Get ready, set it off To the left Ohayo Hey, hey Set it off." Everyone sang and smiled. Everyone cheered. And fireworks went off.


End file.
